Chatarrero
thumb|250px|Rey, una chatarrera de Jakku. Un chatarrero o carroñero era un individuo que recuperaba artículos viejos y descartados y partes para su venta o uso posterior. Historia Los jawas eran chatarreros por naturaleza.Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD Un grupo de chatarreros Jawa en Tatooine descubrió a los droides C-3PO y R2-D2 en los desiertos del planeta y los vendió a Owen Lars.[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Espernaza]] Gha Nachkt era un carroñero Trandoshano que operaba durante las Guerras Clon y que capturó a R2-D2 con la intención de venderlo al General Grievous. Rey era un chatarrera humana en el planeta Jakku que recuperaba piezas de varios vehículos Imperiales y de la Nueva República así como naves sobrantes después de la Batalla de Jakku. Intercambió partes con Unkar Plutt por porciones de paquetes de raciones.[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *"Probe Droid Problem" *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Espernaza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' * *"True Love" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Join the Resistance'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Rey'' * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' * * *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II}} Apariciones no canónicas *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Ocupaciones Categoría:Chatarreros